A Fuedal Misfortune
by Usagi-ChanP
Summary: inuyasha saiolmoon: Amy and Usagi get sent into the past by a strange alarmclock that apeared on Amys computer what will happen when they meet a certain dog eared guy
1. vwooosh!

Weeeell this is my first ficcy on fanfiction.net so I hope it goes well.^-^ *lawyer pounds hands on table in front of the aurtheress*I know that already now admit it!   
  
*autheress looks up innocently* "what??"  
  
"What do you NOT own."  
  
"You mean the things on my wish list?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ohhhhh,I dont own Inuyasha or sailormoon unfortunatly"  
  
"Ok, your free to go"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No not intil you clean your room"  
  
*devestated*(I also dont own aol)  
  
"AN:"=means aurtheress note (your luckly we only put one or two in this chapter)  
  
You can figure the rest right?  
  
@~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@   
  
After a very hard of study session,( psh, more like food fight) everyone but Bunny and Amy went home.Bunny because she didn't have a ride and Amy because well duh,it's her house people .Amy randomly worked on her computer,while Bunny read big words she didn't understand over her should because she's a big nozy meatball head.  
  
"Oooooo,preety buttons."Bunny stood in awe as Amy typed super fast on her mini mercury computer.Mercury then decided to tell Bunny about all the 'neat' stuff on her computer.  
  
"Yeah I just installed the new AOL 2,500.6/7and a half."Amy boasted   
  
AN:(the authresses currently dont know or care what version is out right now) *AOL people stare at them*  
  
uhhh on with the story^-^  
  
Amy was going on about ...somthing(we lost track),when she suddenly stopped.(Yay)  
  
"Huh?"she mumbled  
  
"Whats up?"inquired Bunny (even though we're preety sure she dosn't what that means).  
  
"There's a...alarmclock"  
  
There,infact,WAS an alarmclock in the middle of the screen. It was an old fashioned alarmclock,with the little bells on top. On the face of the clock was the symbols for the moon and mercury.The alarmclock started to ring and the pictures on the face of of the clock digitaly(you know with the squares) started to fade out. Then a figure started to appear in the place of the sybols. The person was clad in red,it had white hair and what seemed like dog or cat ears.   
  
"Cuteness to the max !"sqweeld Amy and Bunny.Then things started getting weird.   
  
  
  
@~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@   
  
The eared one started to dance and sing.  
  
"Thisclock tells time,  
  
so come to mine.  
  
and enjoy yourselves  
  
for the rest of your lives."sang eared thing  
  
"I didn't know you had karaoke night on your computer."Bunny said dazed at the graphics.  
  
"I didn't know it either." said the confuzed Amy  
  
Then the Cute Eared Thing (CET) stoped dancing ,looked at the girls,and winked. Bunny ,being the blonde that she is ,winked back. CET then closed his eyes and claped his hands. A little cartoon bubble appeared & said "please double click to continue.  
  
"click ,click"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
~*Vwoosh*~  
  
@~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@   
  
Blue bubbles and whitw rose petals appeared out of nowhere and started to encircle them closer & closer intle it binded the like...well like a ropethen they started   
  
falling  
  
and   
  
falling  
  
and  
  
falling  
  
and  
  
THUD!  
  
(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)*(0)  
  
Well Kagomes started her day like anyother day.  
  
Get up ,get dressed ,Get packed ,go down the well ,and meet Inuyasha.  
  
Four G's and an I or G,G,G,G,I.  
  
Today she forgot one important assate 'food'. She forgot breakfast ,lunch ,and dinner the basic time schedule people go by.(at least thats what I go bye ^-^;) When she got there they decided they were going to stay at Keade's for the night so they were free to roam but not to far. Keade asked Kagome and Sango to go look for some healing herbs.Miroku decided to tag along and try his luck for the New Years resolution "To touch all the cute girls butts without getting slaped ".So Kagome was looking around and Sango just bonked miroku on the head ,when they caught a heavy scent of roses and soap.Miroku sniffed the air "Whats that"? he exclamed,when they all heard a clap and what sounded like somone saying 'wink' 'wink'.All the sudden a blonde and a blue haired girl appeared in the air with some rose petals and blue bubbles and fell onto a happily crushed to the ground Miroku.  
  
The blonde girl was wearing a white skort and a pink spaghetti strap top and she was wearing a heart shaped brooch. The blue haired girl wore a dark colored jean skort with a sky blue tank top.they both looked terribly confused and dazed  
  
"Mmph" "Oww."  
  
"Amy are you ok?" asked Bunny.  
  
"Yea this...clothed hand on my butt broke my..fall."Amy replied   
  
~WHAP~  
  
~WHAP~  
  
Miroku was given two black eyes bye Amy and Sango. Amy ,because ... the obvious and, Sango ,for her own personal reasons.  
  
Well Bunny fell on Amy and Amy fell on Miroku ang Miroku well... kissed the dirt. It was then did Miroku relised that two beautiful women fell out of the sky...what a perfect chance.  
  
~grope~~grope~  
  
~slap~  
  
~slap~  
  
~slap~  
  
Usagi and Amy back away right into a familiar CET (cute eared one remember)  
  
Well I hoped you like the story so far I dont think I put anyone OOC . And for all my fellow students out there I feel sorry for you*sniff*. For you its either your in or about to go back to school. I feel your pain.__ anyway now that I broght up sad memories I'll let you be now   
  
~Bunny 


	2. I'm making excuses , so excuse me!

Hey people ! I'm sry that I havent been updating lately (I need AMY! _) and well I can give a summery of what might/will happen and something funny that I wrote in eighth grade (I'm in 9th yay! And boo) so heres the short but semi-sweet (like the bag of chocolates) summery.  
  
Inuyasha's ears are now compared to wedding cake sesshoumaru appears and well we will have a little corner to jaken about the many accedents (we thought we killed him) of his ^-^. Now for the journal I did in 8th grade.  
  
Where I See Myself in 20 yrs.  
  
Where I see myself in 20 years is in the charter mental facility eating a balanced meal of chocolate bouncing of the walls with Jessica and Sonna listening to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.  
  
As for my family the people at Charter are my family. If you don't think it is ,the my mom, dad, and sister vist me once a week and say simuttaneously "Where did we go wrong?"  
  
Basically if I'm lucky they'll let sonna, Jessica, and I out of our jackets to do various things.As for me,I would most likely draw. Where you say? I'll probally draw on the walls or paper usually deeds they want me to sign.  
  
I know I really should'nt be saying stuff like that but the people in my head who tell me to burn stuff said it was a good idea. Other that that it's a good hard knock life …I think.  
  
The teachers response was "Is this a joke I surely hope you are "pulling my leg"!  
  
…we will see…  
  
anyway my school started that's the main reason why I didn't get to update intle now (forgive me!) oh and my co-aurthress is nothing else but AMY-GURL! (I think that's it and the characters in the story have no relations to us ) anyways pleze stop and review   
  
Random Quote: DEATH stop, drop, and roll!!  
  
FIRE please don't take me!! ?happened at blockbuster when I was with Amy-girl and Emmy 


	3. fluffy egg white ears

Hillo everyone I'm finally updating as promised 2 weeks ago & as seen I moved to the inuyasha section a-n-y-w-a-y-s.enjoy the story!! ^-^  
  
@*~^-^~*@*~^-^~*@ @*~^-^~*@*~^-^~*@  
  
Usagi and Amy looked up (from their view he was upside-down) He.well they were sure it was a he even thought it had long pretty hair, gorgeous golden eyes and.KAWII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bunny and Amy latched themselves at Inuyasha at a scary speed and latched themselves onto his ears, Bunny on the right Amy on the left.  
"Oh they're so cute you could just eat them up. "said Usagi  
Amy making an excuse "I'd like to take a closer look to examine them." Amy looked closer & poked at them to see if they were real.  
"They're as white as wedding cake." exclaimed Usagi as some drool dripped from the side of her mouth.  
  
(AN: sometime we wonder If Amy is really all that smart.maybe and, also if you were wondering about all the food words I was hungry for sweets when every I typed this..back to da story)  
  
At this time Inuyasha was "trying" to be as brave as he could (it is proven to be scary when people latch onto your precious ear *I made some & my friend kept on tweaking them o.O) talking about them as if they were ...well food. The very thought of this made him think is this how his precious ramen felt...maaaabe but, no it didn't matter right now (or did it ??) but his fluffy egg white ears..Oh no those girls with their food like words are getting to him. So then Inuyasha did the only thing he could do.  
Run around in circles.  
  
*thunder sounds in the background and the authoress can't believe its raining .again  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Inuyasha in a girly voice while running around in circles with, as you could guess two teens attached to his ears like some gigantic pair of earrings.  
  
(That would make you look twice wouldn't it?)  
Intel a white blur tripped him.  
(No it wasn't his hair it's not long enough)  
Inuyasha went face first as Bunny and Amy launched did a flip and some how crashed into .Miroku??  
"Hello my two fallen angels" said a smiley Miroku  
"Angels from Hell more like it" yelled Inuyasha while covering his ears from any more assault. Inuyasha (Bunny and Amy don't know his name yet) then searched around to see who tripped him, when he spotted the person who he detested (ohh big word) the most.  
"It's Sesshoumaru!!" yelled Kagome while pointing at him.  
  
IT'S A CLIFFY!! As seen up there a-n-y-w-a-y-s I think I'm gonna introduce a character then stop the choppy so anyways .keep on reading & PLEEEEEZ review.^-^ 


	4. the comming of salmon moo

In park hiding by what seemed to be a tire ladder we see our fellow aurteress putting a camera in her face all blare witch project like (it wasn't scary.or I'm too simple minded) *in hales sharply*I'm here in the .park and.its here! He's here after me **you hear a voice in the background saying there she is** ** you can see a shaky image of people in business suits running after her with torches** OK I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR SAILOR MOON ARE YOU HAPPY NOW..HUH ARE YOU??!!**the lawyers ok and nod then leaves the aurtheress alone** I'm so alone .**looks at an Inuyasha plushy picky (you still owe me & you know who you are** (dramatically) INTLE I GET MY PLUSHIE I'LL BE LONELY RUNNING AWAY FROM EVIL LAWYERS(sobs quietly in a corner) @~*^-^*~ @~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@~*^-^*~@~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@~*^-^*~@~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@  
  
"Sesshoumaru what are ya here for?" growled Inuyasha "We are here for what rightfully belongs to Lord Sesshoumaru" yelled.a green blob. Usagi and Ami went about tree yards away from the .thing, for Usagi thought thin the mold in her refrigerator was after her and Amy thought he was a new species of toad. Then they both looked at each other and yelled the most ridiculous thing Inuyasha ever heard. (AN: doesn't Jaken remind you of Nifelia's servant guy **the one with the fling eyeball thingy**) "moon cosmic power!!" "mercury crystal power" "MAKE-UP" The two girls were clad in new sailor outfits with tiaras and boots, it was then the blond one said something about punishing the moon. The blue haired one agreed and tried to look fierce with her companion by striking a pose, well it didn't really look all too fierce. It was then sailor .moo or something like that, Sesshoumaru wasn't really paying attention really, decided to point her finger at his servant and scream, "That means you!" Jaken was taken by surprise that some lowly human of a girl was tring to mess with him Jaken the almighty(an: midget..) "What do you mean me" asked Jaken all to dumbly Usagi looked dumbly at him "It means I'm gonna hit you upside your head with my scepter" and send you to a 'better place'" "What scepter you stupid pathetic attempt of a mortal, it couldn't possibly compare to my staff of heads" growled Jaken back at the annoying mortal. "THIS!" Usagi screamed as she hit Jaken with her handy-dandy moon wand. Jaken hit the ground with a thud as Usagi loomed over him triumphantly. "Ha the sailor scouts win again!" said a triumphant Usagi . Kagome didn't know what to think of it. Miroku was almost to Sango's butt, then he stopped midway and stared at the scenario. Sango obviously seeing Miroku's hand out of the corner of her eye, slapped it away. Inuyasha was just glad it wasn't his ears in the place of Jaken. Sesshoumaru, seeing his minion getting plummeld by a.girl, who was obviously a little human with a blunt object. A ting of anger hit the almighty Sesshoumaru as his minion was wallowing in pain on the ground, as he suddenly got up and shouted curses at the now surprised girl. Shippo now looked at this salmon moo with admiration and hoped on her shoulder "Wow you beat up Jaken, you know you probably just made Sesshoumaru mad" said the little fox. Sailor moon, who was now entranced with the little boys tail, then asked for his name in the sweetest tone.  
  
"My name is Shippo but my enemies call me the terminator."  
  
Sailormoon giggled at this and Shippo started to introduce people.  
  
"I'll introduce you to my friends: first is Inuyasha, he's the guy with the dog-ears, watchout for him he's a jerk. Second is Kagome, she's the one in green, she really nice. Sango is the one with the gigantic boomerang, she's nice too. Miroku is the monk, watchout for him too he's a BIG pervert." finished Shippo in one breath  
  
At the end of this sailormoon thought it was a good time to introduce her self at sailormercury.  
  
"I'm sailormoon and this is my trusty companion sailormercury" declared the disguised lunarian.  
  
"How did you change so fast?" asked Shippo curiously. "Uhh . I'm a crimefighting magician that has a magical jewel to help me for magical powers and this is my assistant, side show Amy, she can make water appear out of nowhere." Said a smiley Serena "Her name is Amy I thought it was sailormercury?" stated a confused Shippo.  
Amy noticed in the past Serena can only make-up so many lies she decided to interfere.  
"It's my nickname for when I'm not wearing my outfit, and her nickname is Serena"  
"Hey maybe you can stay with us for awhile let me go see, you two stay here"  
Shippo jumped out of sailormoon's arms and strait into Kagome's. Shippo started with the most wateriest puppy eyes in the whole intire world you sorta wondered if he added eye drops to them. "Kagome sailormoon and sailormercury seem really nice so can they please stay with us, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase?"  
Kagome couldn't resist and said yes, Inuyasha said (insert deleted words here) no. We all know who won.  
After an hour of arguing and a sit or two, Sesshomaru was border than usual and decided to leave these pitiful people to their own dismise, so he started to leave into the sunrise (it was night time, remember)leaving everyone to wonder when did he come??  
  
@~*^-^*~@~*^-^*~@~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@~*^-^*~@~*^-^ *~@~*^-^*~@ Off in a dark spot of a room you see a figure playing with dolls.  
A doll clad in what seemed like a sailor uniform started to speak.  
"Oh Inuyasha your so big and strong, but are you strong enough to beat the almighty Naraku?" exclaimed the doll it a girly voice  
"I don't know if we have a chance." Said a doll clad in red puffiness and doggy ears with a semi-macho voice.  
  
(they do have hair but I'm too lazy to type this in)  
  
girly voice: Oh my gosh what's that in the sky?? Macho voice: I don't know but its coming closer  
You can her a girly macho scream as you see a hand come down on the two dolls, rip their heads off, and have their heads thrown into a bowl of cold ramen.  
A knock is heard on the door as Naraku throws the soup, the dolls, bowl and all out of the window as a yell is heard.  
"Are you playing with those dolls again?" demanded a voice  
"No Kagura I'm not"  
"If I come in there will be no dolls?"  
"Yes, absolutely no dolls"  
"Good" The sound of footsteps walking away is heard to the evil villain's ear as he got out a sewing kit and so fabric and started to sew.  
  
I'm so sry for not updating sooner I'm sneaking onto my computer again to type the last bit of the chapters. Also I have an excuse for when I kill Jaken. "Well, it's a long story but I sorta left him in the 18th hole at the * cough * mini golf course last Thursday *clears throat** smiles brilliantly at the mirror* I don't know if I can get away with it but I know for sure I didn't know he could put so well =| . Please read and review!! 


End file.
